Kon Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Jo: "So I am here in Howell, Utah ready to visit a family who desperately needs my help. Take a look." ???: "Hi, we're the Kon Family!" Brahm: "I am Brahm and I am a computer programmer." Hailey: "And I am Hailey and I am a stay-at-home mom. We have 2 children." Brahm: " We have our son Douglas is 4, and our daughter Florence who just turned 2." Hailey: "Douglas is defiant. Apparently, he was expelled from at least 100 daycares." Douglas: "SHUT UP, YOU DUMMYHEAD!" pushes his sister, Florence cries Florence: "Mommy!" Jo: "Four years old and he has been kicked out of 100 daycares?" Hailey: "He got kicked out of alot of daycares." Observation Begins [Douglas is watching Go Diego Go ''on TV while Florence is watching ''PB&J Otter on another TV] Jo: "How long do the children normally watch television?" Hailey: "They watch TV for up to 2 hours." Jo: "Do they do anything else?" Hailey: "They play outside." Douglas' Epic Tantrum Jo: "Later on, Douglas wanted to watch Rolie Polie Olie on TV, while Florence was having her TV time watching the Pajanimals." [Florence is watching The Pajanimals on TV] Douglas: "Hey, Florence, can I watch Rolie Polie Olie?" Florence: "No thanks." Hailey: "Douglas Bailey Kon, your sister said no because it is her TV time right now. You can watch Olie once her TV time is up." Jo: "What followed was a gigantic tantrum that shook the house like an earthquake." Douglas: (screeching) "I WANNA WATCH ROOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLIEEEEE POOOOLLLLLLLIE OLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" throws himself to the floor and starts banging the floor with his fists while screaming Hailey: "Douglas, that is your warning. It's Florence's TV time right now. You need to be flexible and lower your tone, otherwise you will go to the Naughty Corner for 4 minutes. Am I clear?" Douglas: "NO!" tips the TV set over, which nearly hits Florence who is trying to run out of the way Hailey: "RIGHT! NAUGHTY CORNER FOR YOU!!!!!" Jo: "Firm voice, Hailey." Hailey: "Douglas, let's go to the Naughty Corner." moves Douglas to the Naughty Corner Hailey: "I put you in timeout for throwing a big tantrum and tipping the TV over. You almost hurt Florence. Stay here for 4 minutes. In addition, your Handy Manny doll is in toy jail." Douglas: (screaming even louder) "I WANT HANNNNNDY MAAAAAAAANNY!" Jo: "Set the timer." sets the timer on her iPhone to 4 minutes [One minute later Douglas runs to the master bedroom and watches Rolie Polie Olie on TV] and Jo enter the room Hailey: "Turn off Rolie Polie--" Jo: "Say nothing. Just put him back and restart the timer." puts Douglas back to the Naughty Corner gets up, runs to the bathroom and pees in the shower takes Douglas back escapes, runs outside and jumps on the backyard trampoline takes Douglas back again escapes and plays with the hot iron takes Douglas back once again Jo: "That could've hurt him. Keep putting him back." escapes over and over again, with Hailey putting him back each time Jo: "Mom got exhausted after Douglas escaped a countless number of times, so I decided to step in." steps in Jo: "Now you stay in this corner until mummy can tell you that you can get up, because this behavior is unacceptable and it is not a game." Douglas: "I STILL WANNA WATCH ROLIE POLIE OLIE!!!!!" ignores Douglas and leaves him on the Naughty Corner Dining Out Douglas meets Sean Busby Jo: "Later on, we went on a little trip to meet Sean Busby, who is a professional snowboarder and is diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes like Douglas." Sean: "Hi there, it's me, Sean. I run a snowboarding camp for kids who are like you who have Diabetes!" Douglas: "Can I join you?" Sean: "Well, you can join me on our snowboarding team with kids who have Diabetes. OK?" Douglas: "It is too hard to snowboard." Sean: "Don't worry, after you are ready to snowboard, I will teach you!" Douglas: "Cool! I can't wait to try it!" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts